Family
by The Bloody Red Lantern
Summary: Takes place after Brother's keeper set from an original character's point of view


I DONT OWN GUNDAM WING DONT TRY TO SUE ME!!

**Family**

There are several things you never do to a family of former terrorists. One never attack the family, two never attack the family's friends and three and most important never EVER attack the family's loved ones. Cause if you do, no force on earth can protect you. It's been six months since I started dating Marie and someone made that mistake. We went clubbing one night and Marie was recognized by former soldiers. They waited till I had gone to get drinks and carried her off. Not that had an easy time, she was my girl she can fight, but there were six of them and they got her. When I came back with the drinks I knew something was wrong. Marie doesn't wander not when we were out like this. The club was full of people but I managed to catch her scent, and I ran after it. I ran for 5 blocks after her and when I got there I found Marie MY MARIE with her skirt ripped and a huge bruise on her head. I called 911 and I tried to see how bad she was injured.

When she got to the hospital she was rushed into intensive care but was soon transferred to a normal room. Everyone showed up an hour after Marie got placed in normal care. It was good because a doctor told me I couldn't see Marie and it took Duo and Heero grabbing me to prevent me from forcing my way into the room. As it was when the doctor threatened me with the police I put my arm through the wall, and then Heero and Wufei showed their Preventer badges, he left us alone after that. I found out she had several broken ribs, a concussion, but the worst part was she was raped. Those bastards raped her, my Marie.

"Jonas I don't know what you're going through but you should go comfort Une." That was Duo after I had stopped trying to kill the doctors. I nodded and went into the room to find Une crying over her unconscious daughter, when she heard me she whirled around and I saw Colonel Une, the woman that struck fear into Oz's enemies.

"Whatever it takes Jonas, make them pay, whatever it takes am I understood?"

"Yes Ma'am, whatever it takes." I nodded and walked outside, everyone was there and they all looked like me, they wanted revenge. You don't attack one of ours and hope to live afterwards not in this life time. So we left, this should be done before Marie knows about it. We go back to my place and Heero proceeds to hack the hospital mainframe. After obtaining copies of the sperm DNA found on Marie (oh these men will pay dearly) he crossed reference them with all OZ and Preventer soldiers looking for a match. We found them in twenty minutes. We learned that the ones who left the samples were named Devon Carter, Aaron Wit, and Yoritoshi Nakamura. Once found out we split into 3 groups. Trowa and Quetra got Devon, Heero Duo and Wufei got Aaron and I got Yoritoshi. He was the last and most brutal according to the reports, so he was gonna pay. They all lived here in the Sanq capital and were probably too stupid to have left yet. Nakamura lived in the upper west side of the city; it was easy enough to find the apartment building. I bought a bouquet of flowers and said it was a delivery; the idiot of a door man believed me, so I went up to the 11th floor and knocked on apartment 11A. When he opened the door I pulled out my pistol.

"Listen very VERY carefully you are going to let me in without a scene or so help me god I will take my time in killing you." I was feral. My teeth were always a bit elongated and now they looked like fangs, and with the snarl on my face I must have been a bit scary because he did exactly what I said. Once I was inside, I pulled out the portable soundproofing hidden in my pockets and assembled it in the living room, now no sound could get in or out, meaning we won't have any interruptions.

"Who are you? I demand you answer me or so help me…" I slugged him in the jaw. Then kicked him in the stomach while he was down.

"Me, I'm the boyfriend of the girl you raped tonight. You know Mariemaia you former commanding officer, the girl you swore un-dying allegiance to. I'm surprised you didn't recognize me, but then again I was a well kept secret. I'm Jonas Maxwell also know as the 7th gundam pilot, or Goldeyes. And you my soon to be dead friend are a very big idiot." I bent over and pulled his head up by his hair. "She's 19, an innocent manipulated by a murderous old bastard and you RAPED HER! For what because you had it rough when your side lost. Tough shit fuck face we all had it tough you don't see other soldiers going around raping young women do you?" He was about to answer when I punched him again in the face. "You don't get the right to talk, this isn't a confession this is an execution."

"But what about the others I can tell you who helped us!" I caught the scent of urine and…fear. Good he needs to fear me.

"No need my partners will get the list of everyone else, you my little fucker are all mine. Now what to do, hm, well maybe I'll give you a taste of what you did to Marie (he looked horrified by that and the thought made my stomach sick too so that was out). Don't worry I wont rape you but I'll do a lot of other things that'll make you wish I had."

I started out slow. I beat the living shit out of him. Then doused him with cold water to wake him up. From there I pulled out a belt and whipped him, just like old Dekim did to me. After the whipping I shot out both his kneecaps. When he passed out from pain and blood loss I gave him adrenalin shot to wake him back up, I still didn't get to the finale yet. "Now my little pissant, we come to the finale. You raped a innocent tonight so it's only fair you give up your dick as a way of making amends." He looked petrified and he should. I tied him up and took out my hunting knife and proceeded to slice his dick and his balls off. After that I shot him in the shoulders then in the head. Now comes the annoying part. I removed all traces of being there; every fiber every DNA sample was destroyed. I made sure to cover my face and disguise my voice so no one would know who I really was. Before I had started this little show I had sent some punk out as the delivery boy giving me an alibi. I left through the fire escape. I made my way back to the hospital and spent the remainder of the night in Marie's room with Une.

The next day the guys came in with a list of everyone involved. I didn't ask about their targets I didn't need to know the details. There were three other men in the attack. We took the out slowly, one we kidnapped and tortured for hours. Another we killed his family before him and the third we well we got creative with him. We are terrorists and we protect our own. After two weeks of this we finally we finished. Everyone in our group knew it was us. Who else but us could get away with it? But when they all asked Une she would merely look at Marie and then say it was worth it.

Marie came home a week after our vendetta was done. I made it my job to protect her, but Marie being Marie she trained all the harder, the nightmares forging her into a weapon. Now we both have nightmares that we cling to one another. I will never forgive those bastards for what they have done but we also sent a message, never mess with the family of terrorists, because we will get you.


End file.
